The invention pertains to a capacitor consisting of a capacitor element which is accommodated in a cylindrical casing provided with electrodes attached to the two end faces thereof, as well as to a process for manufacturing such a capacitor.
The usual types of capacitors which are used in the manufacture of printed circuits, are provided with electrode leads in the form of wires with the aid of which they are soldered to specified points. Automtic insertion machines are available for such capacitors. However, constructional simplification of such machines is limited by the hitherto conventional shape of the capacitors.